Brothers in Arms Filler Scenes
by Jade35
Summary: Filler scenes of Brothers in Arms- I wasn't satisfied with the skeleton, so I added some meat. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Buena Vista owns PRNS. I just own my imagination.  
  
Written solely by Jade  
  
Filler scenes from "Brothers in Arms". Added dialogue occurs between Hunter, Blake and all other characters beginning from the Thunders' first encounter with Motodrone to the end of the episode.  
  
Shane heard the roar of engines as the Thunder Rangers rode up in their Tsunami Cycles. Hunter, the Crimson Thunder Ranger saw Shane and the other Wind Rangers sprawled on the ground, just as Cam and Dustin staggered up to meet them.  
  
"What's going on?" Hunter asked just as Blake, the Navy Thunder Ranger rode up.  
  
"He's inside!" Shane replied, while still sitting on the ground, apparently too tired to attempt getting up.  
  
Without a second thought, Hunter and Blake ran into the building, where they saw Motodrone scattering the masses of construction workers. Hunter pulled his Thunder Staff from its sheath on his back and charged the monster clad in golden armor. Blake reached him first. Blake swiped a slash at the monster, but the alien simply sidestepped and slammed a fist across the back of Blake's helmeted head sending the Navy Thunder Ranger sprawling to the ground. Instinctively, Blake tucked his body in and rolled once before jumping to his feet to reengage the monster.  
  
Hunter seeing his brother rolling to the ground, stepped in to attack the monster, but it was fast, whirling to meet Hunter's charge, it rammed its shoulder into Hunter's chest, knocking him back stunned. Man, this monster has some punch!  
  
Hunter backed off to allow Blake room to attack, but saw that it was to little avail. Taking advantage of the monster's distraction, Blake once again charged the alien, but its guard was impenetrable. It whirled just as Blake came within reach and he saw an arm swipe at his body, sending him flying into the metal grating on the wall. Hunter saw his brother slamming into the metal grating so hard that sparks flew from his Ranger body. He heard Blake's faint moan and became incensed. Ok, this dude is going down!  
  
Frustrated at the repeated failures to penetrate the monster's defenses, Hunter raised his Staff and charged in an attempt to bring it down on the monster's back, but was surprised to find that the monster had dodged his blow and before Hunter could react, he felt a fist slam into his solar plexus driving all the air out of his body. Reactively, Hunter doubled over, struggling to regain breath that just wasn't forthcoming. If that wasn't enough, he felt another elbow smash down onto his back as he fell to his knees and rolled to the ground.  
  
Blake recovered just to see Hunter double over from the blow to his solar plexus. He saw Hunter fall to his knees and curl his body, clearly winded and struggling to breathe. Hunter could do little but struggle to catch his breath as his tired body curled in pain. Although he had had the wind knocked out of him before, it was especially hard when it happened during battle. He gasped for air, struggling to quell the rising panic; he was dimly aware of Blake battling the monster. He was beginning to see black spots before his eyes. He blinked hard and attempted to relax, to stop his breathless gasps. Out of the corner of his eye, Hunter saw the alien being twisting Blake's arm to an impossible degree. Blake cried out in pain as the monster aimed a swift roundhouse kick to Blake's unguarded side. Slowly Hunter's breathless pants became shuddering breaths as his lungs began to take in precious air.  
  
Hunter struggled to his feet and swayed unsteadily. He shook his head attempting to clear the dizziness that threatened to overcome him. He couldn't give into that now. He was still in the middle of battle. The Crimson Thunder Ranger had faced tough opponents before, but was starting to feel the uncomfortable suggestion of worry. He and his brother should have taken down this alien freak several attacks ago. A battle that lasted this long meant either one of two things. Complete stalemate or defeat. The first result was unsatisfying as it meant a repeated battle would occur, most likely before the Thunders had recovered. The second was not an option. He had to end this fight. Now.  
  
*CRASH! *  
  
Hunter jerked his head up at the sound as he saw Blake fly backwards head first into several cans and boxes propelled by a powerful back kick delivered to his stomach by the monster. That spurred Hunter to his feet. He charged the monster swiping his Staff at its head, but the monster ducked under the blow. Hunter quickly followed up with another blow, but found himself engaged in a furious hand-to-hand battle. This monster was good. No, it was better than good. It couldn't have been from Lothor's army. His minions didn't fight this well.  
  
Hunter ducked under the monster's arm as it swiped for his head, and retaliated immediately with one of his own, but felt the monster grab his wrist and wrench it. He felt his body jerk forwards as the monster pulled his wrist down. Before Hunter could react, he saw the monster's right shoulder drive in just before it impacted with his chest. He stifled a cry and staggered forward. Through all this, the monster hadn't released Hunter's wrist, but now he pulled it around his body as he threw the Crimson Ranger into a metal fence. Hunter crashed into the fence and automatically tucked his body in, rolling to his feet in front of a cement wall.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
He whipped out his personal weapon, the Crimson Blaster. He saw the monster walking towards him, a cocky smirk on his face. That is, if a monster could express such a feeling. Hunter fired several quick bursts at the monster, but was shocked to see it block every blast with its gauntlet- covered arm. Hunter saw red before he slashed at the monster with the arm still holding the blaster, which the monster blocked with ease. Reacting quickly, Hunter brought his other arm up, which was holding his staff, but found that arm blocked as well. The monster threw his hands up, efficiently locking Hunter's arms.  
  
Hunter struggled to break the hold, but the effort was futile. The monster had a tight grip on his hands and shifting his hold, he wrenched up Hunter's arms knocking the blaster loose from Hunter's grip. He was completely at the mercy of the monster, both his arms uselessly locked in the vice-like grip of the monster.  
  
"Arrgh! Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The Crimson Thunder Ranger was not familiar with the feeling of fear. He rarely felt fear; it was even more rare during battle. However, as his face was brought close to the strange alien being's face, its open mouth leering at him, he felt fear prick his conscience, stronger this time. This monster was too strong for the combined skill and strength of both Thunder Rangers. It leered jeeringly at Hunter as it nonchalantly answered,  
  
"They call me Motodrone!"  
  
Casually it broke its grip, releasing Hunter abruptly. Before Hunter was aware of what was happening, without pause, Motodrone threw rapid punches to Hunter's stomach. His punches were so forceful that each hit drew furious sparks from the Crimson Ranger's body. Hunter's body jerked spasmodically as he could do little but take the hits as they were so rapid and each punch delivered had so much power. Almost as soon as it had started, Motodrone's last punch sent the Crimson Ranger sprawling backwards into the barrels behind him.  
  
Hunter felt his senses overwhelm from the combined pain of Motodrone's punches and the heat that still exuded from his smoking Ranger form. The ground felt so good. Every muscle in his body screamed objecting any movement. He didn't want to get back up to engage that thing. Motodrone was a machine. A fighting machine, completely efficient, powerful, and deadly. Hunter fought the urge to retch as bile came up to his throat. Groggily, he struggled to his knees as Motodrone walked purposefully towards the fallen Ranger, his hand stretched out as it mocked Hunter.  
  
"And you'll find out what I want."  
  
Gathering his energy reserves, Hunter called upon the last vestiges of his strength and Ranger power for one last desperate attempt to thwart Motodrone. Through the force of sheer will, driven and strengthened by a sense of responsibility, duty, and honor, Hunter twirled in a monkey flip, his feet coming into contact with Motodrone's outstretched hand.  
  
That halted Motodrone's advance, and Hunter taking full advantage of the monster's hesitation, slashed at Motodrone's kneecap, the only place on his body not clad in titanium armor. Even as he slashed Motodrone's kneecap, he felt his body shudder as his sore muscles violently protested the rapid movement. His blow drew sparks and an agonized cry from Motodrone. Hunter dimly heard the monster's cry with a grim satisfaction and looked up through blurry eyes to see the monster retreat.  
  
Hunter sighed with relief, but that last move proved to be too much strain on his body. That was the last straw. He couldn't fight the pain anymore. His head dropped as he fought the overwhelming pain that swept through his body. Every part of his body that could feel, hurt. Once again, he felt the urge to retch as bile rose to his throat, choking him. He couldn't even breathe well; that last maneuver had wrenched his already severely bruised stomach muscles, tightening them and making them twitch uncontrollably. He didn't have the strength to maintain his kneeling position. Groaning, Hunter keeled over, his side slapping the ground as he held one hand cautiously on his bruised abdomen. He could only groan in pain, all his senses overcome as hot waves of pain surged through his beaten body. He didn't even have the strength left to writhe.  
  
"Hunter! Are you ok?"  
  
Faintly, Hunter heard his brother's worried cry, as Blake came stumbling through the cans and boxes that he had previously been thrown into. Blake was fraught with concern; it was indeed a rare occasion and even rarer monster that succeeded in besting the Thunder pair. Even though Hunter had made the monster retreat, Motodrone had been more than a match for both of the Thunders' combined powers and skills and Blake knew it.  
  
Blake had felt guilty for leaving his brother to take on Motodrone by himself, but he couldn't do anything. After Motodrone had sent him flying into the cans and boxes, Blake had lain there fighting unconsciousness, the wind forced out of him as he felt the full impact of Motodrone's kick. The force of that kick was compounded because Blake's momentum had carried him straight into it. Blake's face darkened under his helmet visor as he thought of Motodrone.  
  
Hunter's cry of pain jolted Blake from his thoughts. Carefully, he helped Hunter into a sitting position, holding him up as Hunter groaned from the effort. Blake's visor flipped up at his mental command as he gently supported his brother. Breathing heavily, Hunter commanded his own visor to retract revealing his tired and pale face.  
  
"I've felt better. How are you though?"  
  
Hunter asked Blake, concerned for his brother as he swept his eyes up and down Blake's form checking for injuries despite his own injuries. Hunter was breathing heavily, but each breath drew a shudder from the Crimson Ranger. It hurt to breathe. Damn. That probably meant that he had bruised a rib or two. Blake watched his brother's weary face. Hunter tried to conceal the grimace of pain that came to his face, but Blake wasn't fooled. He could see that Hunter was really in pain.  
  
"I'm fine, but we've got to get you back to Ninja Ops."  
  
For once, Hunter didn't protest as Blake helped him to his feet. He swayed on his feet, but Blake steadied him. Together both Rangers slowly walked out of the building where they met the anxious Wind Rangers. The Thunders had given them sufficient time to recover, but it was clear that they were still worn-out from their fight.  
  
Shane saw the Thunder brothers walk out, but his attention was drawn to the Crimson Ranger. Blake had relinquished his support of his brother, at Hunter's unspoken request, but Shane could see that the older Ranger was clearly in pain, no matter how much he was attempting to hide it. Shane looked questioningly at Blake, but Blake just wordlessly shook his head.  
  
"Well, that could've gone better."  
  
Shane remarked as he looked at his team. He was proud of them. They were obviously weary from their battle, but refused to show their weakness. He glanced at Hunter, who nodded at him, but grimaced as he added,  
  
"Motodrone is no joke; we'd better get back to Ops."  
  
**********  
  
Filler scene at Ninja Ops when the Rangers are gathered around Cam observing Motodrone.  
  
"This is the weirdest thing."  
  
The samurai remarked while peering intently into the mainframe screen.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The Blue Wind Ranger, Tori came up behind him as the rest of the Rangers stopped their conversations and gathered around him.  
  
"I've been running tests on Motodrone and I've found traces of human DNA."  
  
Cam answered without looking back as his fingers flew over the keyboard, punching in various commands. On screen, the Rangers saw the complete genetic readout of Motodrone's composition.  
  
"No way, that thing is human?"  
  
Shane asked incredulously gawking at the specs on Motodrone's genetic makeup. No way was any human, that powerful! Even in their Ranger forms, the team had succeeded in only making Motodrone retreat.  
  
"Looks like some sort of mutation."  
  
Cam informed the Rangers while onscreen two DNA strands, one colored yellow and the other blue intertwined.  
  
"And it's not one of Lothor's goons."  
  
Blake observed grimly. That monster was much too powerful and skilled to be from Lothor's pathetic army of misfits and sycophants. Most of those monsters only knew how to rely on their powers. Few were any challenge when it came to fighting and fewer were even a threat to the Rangers in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"I won't know until the computer goes through the database."  
  
Cam shook his head, his attention unwavering from the screen as he rapidly punched in commands prompting the computer to search and find Motodrone's identity.  
  
Hunter listened grimly as Cam revealed Motodrone's unique characteristic. However, his thought was elsewhere. He kept on replaying his fight with Motodrone. And he was disturbed by one particular thought. What was it that Motodrone had said? You'll find out what I want? And he had emphasized "you." Almost as if he was directing that comment at the Crimson Ranger. Hunter wasn't looking forward to another run in with Motodrone. Grudgingly, he admitted only to himself that the strange alien being might be too much for him to handle.  
  
"Until then, we must take care in dealing with this monster. We don't know what he's capable of."  
  
Sensei admonished the Rangers who glanced at one another apprehensively.  
  
*********  
  
Filler scene between Hunter and Blake when they are waiting for Perry before their next Moto-race.  
  
"Hey bro, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Blake asked Hunter as they wheeled their moto bikes to the grassy knoll overlooking the dirt track. Hunter glanced at his brother before replying,  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. This moto should be cake."  
  
Blake couldn't help smirking inwardly at Hunter's comment. Typical. Just like his brother to not admit defeat no matter what. Hunter would rather sit through one of Sensei Amano's lectures than miss a moto. Hunter had all the markings of a pro in training and Blake knew that Hunter's aspirations to go pro were very attainable. Blake himself, was just a step below Hunter's riding ability; he had started training a couple of months after him.  
  
But Blake was inquiring about Hunter's Ranger ability. And Hunter knew that. Blake knew quite well that Hunter was the consummate Ranger and no one knew better than he the extent of Hunter's fighting prowess, but this time he worried because Motodrone had been too much for the entire Ranger team and he had inflicted several heavy injuries on the Crimson Ranger.  
  
Blake admitted to himself that he too was still sore from his brief battle with Motodrone. The whole thing had taken less than 10 minutes, but it was a ruthless 10 minutes' beating that the brothers had received from Motodrone.  
  
********Skip to when Cam notifies the Thunder brothers of Motodrone a. k. a. Perry ********  
  
*Beep* Hunter's communicator went off and Cam's computerized voice came through.  
  
"Motodrone's back."  
  
Hunter glanced at his brother as he replied, "We'll handle it."  
  
Nodding to Blake, Hunter jerked his head towards the shed. Blake nodded and followed Hunter into the shed where the spare bikes were kept. Looking around one last time, the two brothers morphed. Hunter and Blake were once again the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers, respectively. Hunter prepared to streak away, but Blake put a hand on Hunter's arm. Hunter turned to look at his brother slightly annoyed; he was anxious to stop Motodrone from doing whatever he was doing, all his pain and worries had taken second place to his sworn duty to protect the planet.  
  
"Wait bro, you sure you're up to this?"  
  
Hunter was about to retort a hasty reply, when he noticed the look on Blake's face. Blake was genuinely concerned for him. His expression softened as he put a hand on Blake's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about me. You just watch out for yourself, k?"  
  
Blake nodded and then grinned cheekily as he replied, "I'll do that when you stop doing that for me."  
  
Hunter punched Blake in the arm and laughed, "Good point. Now let's put him away for good!"  
  
With that, they flashed together from the shed in colors of crimson and navy.  
  
*********  
  
Filler scene from the Thunders' second encounter with Motodrone.  
  
"Come and get me!" Motodrone taunted the Thunders while astride on his alien-looking orange and red colored bike.  
  
Hunter and Blake flashed into view astride their respective Tsunami cycles. Hunter was in his element. He loved riding the Tsunami cycles; he had to remember to thank Cam for designing them.  
  
"Let's do this!"  
  
Blake shared the same love for riding as his brother. He loved the fact that both he and his brother both could appreciate it. Not to mention the thrill and speed.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Hunter and Blake rode towards Motodrone and Hunter commanded to fire the lasers. Laser beams flashed from both cycles as flames erupted behind Motodrone. They didn't even faze him. Motodrone pulled his bike up into a wheelie as the Thunders followed popping their own bikes into a wheelie as they met him. Despite being in the middle of battle, Hunter couldn't help admiring and noticing that Motodrone had real skill on the bike. Monster, alien freak or not, Motodrone knew how to ride.  
  
Motodrone had picked a relatively closed off area near the power plant to battle the Rangers. Hunter knew that any stray blast could set off a huge explosion that would start a chain reaction, putting countless innocent civilian's lives in danger. They had to lead Motodrone out of there.  
  
"We've got to lead him outta here."  
  
"I'm with you."  
  
Blake agreed and the two Rangers tore down a narrow alley way, expertly maneuvering through and around the rubble and shrubbery scattered along it. Motodrone trailed just behind Blake, hot on their tails. Hunter looked up and saw the alley end, splitting into a fork. He took the right fork, as he glanced back, he saw that Blake had taken the left fork. However, he was surprised to see that Motodrone had not followed Blake, as would be the most likely reaction. Motodrone had followed him and was hot on the Crimson Ranger's trail. The realization suddenly dawned on him, sending his mind spinning. Hunter had walked into a trap. Motodrone wanted him. That's why he followed him. He looked ahead and saw a pile of rubbish and prepared to jump it. He drove his bike up the plank that was sticking out and raising the front end of his bike, neatly cleared the pile just as Motodrone landed right behind him. Even though Hunter came down relatively hard, the struts sank, absorbing most of the shock. Cam had known what he was doing when he designed the Tsunami cycles. For the second time today, Hunter reminded himself to thank the samurai when he saw him. Hunter rode into a hangar that opened up to the other side of the power plant. Behind him, Motodrone fired crimson colored lightning at Hunter as he dodged the beams, swerving from side to side.  
  
Blake saw the alley split and saw Hunter take the right side, so he took the left. As he turned, he glanced back expecting to see Motodrone following him. He was surprised though to see that Motodrone was nowhere behind him. Blake slammed his handle breaks and screeched to a stop. What? He had followed Hunter. That didn't make sense. Suddenly Blake knew. Hunter. He was after Hunter. That was why he had effectively taken Blake out of their fight earlier, leaving Hunter to deal with Motodrone alone. Spurred by the sudden realization, he revved his engine, spun and retraced his path back to the alley way and saw a flash of red that came from Motodrone's lightning blasts. He saw Hunter enter the hangar and knew that hangar opened to the other side of the power plant. Blake rode there as fast as he could and managed to meet his brother as he came out of the hangar, Motodrone still hot on their trail.  
  
Hunter and Blake rode up to the fence and spun their bikes, turning around to face Motodrone who had stopped as he left the hangar. Both Rangers and monster stopped for a minute sizing the other up before revving up their engines, cracking the throttle to full power and driving straight at each other in a manner similar to two mounted knights. Almost as one, both drove toward each other, their throttles hot and at maximum power in a deadly parody of 'chicken'.  
  
Hunter and Blake rode closer to Motodrone, but Motodrone had pulled some type of weapon and trailed it along the ground, drawing sparks. Before either Thunder Ranger could react, Hunter and Blake felt a fiery pain rip across their chests as Motodrone slashed them with the weird staff.  
  
"Arrgh!"  
  
Hunter and Blake threw their heads back from the impact and Hunter winced feeling his bruised rib acting up again. He struggled to maintain control of his bike as it started to careen crazily. He managed to keep from swerving into Blake, but it did little good as both Rangers rammed into the wooden grating on the wall. The points of their bike were stuck, and the cycles jolted to a halt, throwing both Thunder Rangers from their seats.  
  
Dizzy from the impact, Hunter struggled to his feet as he saw Blake doing the same. Stumbling through the barrels and cans he had just ridden through, he climbed over them clutching his chest where Motodrone had slashed him. He looked over and saw Blake also struggling to his feet and stumble to meet Motodrone. Blake was still a bit dazed from his fall, but struggled valiantly to not let it bother him as he staggered out to meet Motodrone head on.  
  
"Soon! Your pathetic scooters are useless!"  
  
Motodrone boasted and cackled as he unleashed more red colored lightning from his eyes. The lightning enveloped the Thunder Rangers overwhelming their Ranger suits as sparks erupted from their bodies. Next thing Hunter felt was his body soaring through the air as both he and Blake were blasted sky high amid hot, smoky plumes as a huge conflagration mushroomed behind them. He was falling, for what felt like forever when forever was jerked to a harsh stop as he slammed onto the concrete. Stunned and breathless, Hunter could do little but weakly focus on Motodrone. Blake hit the pavement beside him, however he landed on his stomach and face, driving all the wind out of him. Blake attempted to lift himself with his arms, but immediately fell on his face as his arms gave out. He didn't have anything left. He was exhausted from the previous fight with Motodrone and there hadn't been sufficient time for his Ranger energies to fully energize. That meant the healing ability that he had taken for granted hadn't fully kicked in either. His body was still aching.  
  
"I can't take much more."  
  
Blake's voice was tinged with pain and fatigue. Hunter watched through bleary eyes as Blake tried to get up again and failed. He felt anger boiling up within him. He knew that Motodrone had wanted only him all along. However, because Blake was just as much a brother in combat as in life, Blake had refused to hear anything having to do with Hunter taking Motodrone on alone. The result was that Blake had to bear much abuse in Motodrone's attempt to get at Hunter. But no more. Hunter's body had had a harsh beating today, beginning from his first encounter with Motodrone, but no matter how beaten his body was, his spirit was unconquerable. He steeled himself as he came to the resolution. He would give Motodrone what he wanted. That was the only way Motodrone would leave Blake alone.  
  
"Let me handle this guy."  
  
Blake tried to protest, but didn't have even the breath to say so. Hunter lurched to his feet, despite his body's protests. Steeling himself for what he knew would be a suicide run; Hunter braced himself, fighting the pain in his weary body. He glanced down at Blake and if Blake could see through Hunter's visor, he would have seen an expression filled with love and concern. I'm sorry, Blake. He looked up and glared at Motodrone.  
  
"Give it up, Thunder Ranger!"  
  
That's what I plan on doing. Hunter braced himself and charged Motodrone. He ran like one who did not expect to return. Blake pushed himself up on his arms, as he watched his brother charge Motodrone head on. Blake felt a vague uneasy feeling. Hunter wasn't charging Motodrone like he was going to engage him. No. Blake started as he realized that Hunter was surrendering to Motodrone. The shock of that knowledge propelled Blake to his knees as he watched with bated breath. Suddenly without warning, Hunter disappeared and Motodrone cackled gleefully.  
  
"Whoa! Hunter!"  
  
Blake struggled to his feet as Motodrone laughed.  
  
"Bye bye! HAHAHA!"  
  
Blake swayed to his feet and staggered towards them. He stretched one hand out as if by that action, he could somehow bring his brother back.  
  
"No! Come back!"  
  
He could go no farther. His exhausted body gave out on him as he sank to one knee, one hand clutching his chest. He looked up at the spot where his brother had disappeared, straight into Motodrone's clutches. Why?  
  
********* Filler scene when Blake is anxiously looking over Cam's shoulder as the Samurai attempts to locate Hunter's whereabouts.  
  
"Come on man, where is he?"  
  
Blake asked the Samurai as Cam focused on the screen. He was seconds away from identifying Motodrone.  
  
"Hold up, I've nearly got a lock on Motodrone's identity."  
  
The Rangers gathered around the mainframe to watch as the computer spat out an image of Perry.  
  
"Perry. I know where Hunter is."  
  
Blake turned and started for the entrance at a near full run, when the Samurai calling him back brought him up short. He had a hunch that Hunter was probably at Perry's place near the outskirts of town. He did not want to leave Hunter alone with Motodrone, especially when Blake knew that Motodrone had wanted Hunter specifically.  
  
"Blake. Hurry. I've been monitoring Hunter's energy signature and its fading fast. Almost as if something is siphoning off his Ranger energies."  
  
Blake's heart leapt into his throat. He peered into the mainframe where a Doppler looking radar flashed a steady point of crimson. That dot was Hunter, but as Cam had warned, the light was fading and the flashing was becoming slower. Quietly Blake asked, fearful of the answer,  
  
"What happens if that light stops flashing?"  
  
Cam turned to look at Blake. That was answer enough. Blake and the other Rangers knew that if that light stopped flashing . . . he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.  
  
Shane had been quietly watching the exchange between Blake and Cam. Hunter was his co-leader. And he was in grave danger. He knew that Blake was by nature almost as cautious as Hunter, but when that danger involved his brother, his only family, Blake wasn't thinking straight. For the good of the team and also to save Hunter he spoke up.  
  
"Blake. Hold up. We need a plan. We have to lure Motodrone away."  
  
Blake whirled with a look of near panic. But he stopped and agreed.  
  
Cam thought fast. Hunter's energy signature was definitely weakening. Cam estimated that he had maybe a couple minutes at most before it would fade completely.  
  
"Shane, you and the others draw Motodrone out by challenging him to a duel on the bikes. Blake and I will rescue Hunter once Motodrone leaves."  
  
Shane looked at Blake questioning him. Blake nodded slightly. All 5 Rangers turned and streaked out of Ninja Ops, morphing along the way. Hang on bro, I'm coming.  
  
********  
  
Filler scene as Hunter finds himself strapped to the Motodrone Processor (at least I think that's what Perry called it).  
  
He wasn't dead. Hunter awoke to find himself strapped into a chair that resembled one of the chairs you see on roller coaster rides in amusement parks. His arms were restrained at the wrists. Uh oh. This can't be good.  
  
Almost as if Motodrone had heard Hunter's thoughts, Motodrone entered the warehouse. He came around the back of Hunter's chair, smirking at him.  
  
Hunter felt his anger flare. He demanded,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Proudly, boasting, Motodrone proclaimed that he was, "the perfect melding of man and technology."  
  
He already knew this. Motodrone's response confirmed Cam's earlier assessment that Motodrone was a mutant. Hunter retorted.  
  
"Shouldn't you be out dominating a national or something, instead of destroying a city?"  
  
Hunter figured, the longer he could keep Motodrone talking, the more time that would give Blake and the others to track and find him. He had no doubt that Blake was probably going out of his mind with worry.  
  
Unfortunately, Motodrone seemed to read into the Crimson Ranger's ploy. He teased Hunter with some light banter, like a cat playing with its victim before devouring it.  
  
"Got a little too much of the blue stuff. Oh well, let's move onto why you're here."  
  
Motodrone walked over to an object connected to the weird contraption and pulled back the sheet revealing a supped up street bike. Hunter observed with a sinking feeling; the predominant color was crimson. He could guess what Motodrone wanted from him.  
  
"Originally just a street bike, but I've made a few changes for the whole world domination thing. All I need is a power source and guess what, you're elected!"  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
His time was up. Now he could only hope that the others would come soon. He braced himself against whatever Motodrone would throw at him.  
  
"Yes, but that's the fun of it."  
  
Motodrone slapped a big red button as Hunter felt the machine start up. He threw his head back as the machine drained his Ranger energies. The helmet jammed onto Hunter's head had wires connecting him to the bike. Now, crimson energy lines traversed the wires as Hunter felt as if some giant vacuum was sucking up all the energy in his body. Pressure began to mount in his head and soon reached head-splitting levels. At the same time, searing heat flooded him as his body violently protested the sudden drain of energy. He cried out in pain, his vision going spotty. And all the while, Motodrone was laughing at Hunter's torment. The machine seemed to be slowing down now. Or was that just because Motodrone had succeeded in draining nearly all of Hunter's energy?  
  
Hunter knew that once his powers had been drained, if Motodrone didn't turn off the machine, then it would begin to sap Hunter's life. Abruptly, Hunter saw a flash of crimson as his body no longer able to retain the Ranger energies, de-morphed forcibly leaving Hunter breathing hard and pale- faced. He was covered in cold sweat. He strained to lift his head and was astonished to see Motodrone transform into Perry.  
  
Weakly Hunter stuttered out, "Perry?"  
  
Perry looked as astonished as Hunter felt as he confusedly questioned,  
  
"Hunter? What are you doing here?"  
  
Hunter was about to reply weakly when his body convulsed as he felt the machine begin to sap his life. He jerked in his restraints, sucking in his breath and grimaced in pain.  
  
"Nevermind. Just unhook me from this thing!"  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Perry started forward and Hunter relaxed, relieved that Motodrone had left and that Perry's mind had taken control. Or so he thought. With no warning, Perry's form flickered back and forth between his and Motodrone as Motodrone finally took over. Hunter shook his head weakly in protest.  
  
"Hey Motodrone! You wanna come out and play?"  
  
Hunter heard Shane's voice and the sound of revving engines. He was saved. Motodrone whirled with a roar of fury.  
  
"No! I was so close! No one's going to stop my brilliant creation!"  
  
But as Cam had predicted, the monster's pride had gotten the better of him. He couldn't resist Shane's challenge and he tore off the robe he wore as he strode to his bike. Cam was banking on just exactly that.  
  
********  
  
"It worked!"  
  
Blake ran up and watched as Motodrone took the Wind's bait. Come on already! He watched Motodrone and Shane exchange several jibes. He was going crazy with worry. He could only hope that Hunter was alive. Before they left Ops, Cam had said that Hunter's energy signature was still flashing. Albeit, much weaker than before, but there nevertheless. Blake prayed that he was still alive.  
  
Cam ran up to the younger Thunder Ranger and put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Both Samurai and Thunder Ranger ran into the warehouse searching for Hunter. Cam had never been here so he let Blake lead, as he seemed to know the place. Cam only hoped that they were in time.  
  
********  
  
Motodrone had left the machine on, while he had gone to engage the other Rangers, so Hunter's energies were still being steadily drained. He was tired. So tired. It would be easier to just give into the sleepy feeling; he wanted to let his tired, worn body rest. As his head drooped, Blake's image flashed before Hunter's eyes. He couldn't give in. Hunter fought to stay awake. He knew that if he gave into sleep now, he would never wake up. Faintly, his ears picked up the sound of pounding feet as Blake and Cam ran to his side.  
  
Blake stopped, skidding to a halt at the sight of his brother strapped to a wickedly, complex-looking machine. Cam nearly collided into him, but managed to stop. He saw what made Blake stop, looking horrified at Hunter. Hunter, for all appearances looked lifeless, his eyes were closed and his head hung low. No. I don't believe it! Blake called to his brother, shaking him as Hunter forced his eyes open to look at his brother's worried, but visibly relieved face anxiously peering at him.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Hunter smiled weakly as he quipped,  
  
"Ahh, took you long enough to get here." Was there ever a doubt? Nope.  
  
Blake removed Hunter's wrist restraints as Cam removed the helmet from Hunter's head, his hair matted and wet with sweat. Blake was just relieved that he had his brother back, but Cam knew it had been close. Too close. A minute or two later and they would have come to retrieve Hunter's body.  
  
Hunter, even though he had nearly been at death's doorstep, put duty first. Always duty first.  
  
"Motodrone, its Perry."  
  
Blake looked down at his brother and saw Hunter trying to pull himself up from the chair. He pushed him back into the chair.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. Sit this one out."  
  
Hunter didn't protest. It took all his strength to simply hold his head up.  
  
Blake didn't want to leave Hunter, but he had to help the others. And Cam was the techie, not him. If anyone could help Hunter regain his energies, it was Cam. Reluctantly, he turned to Cam,  
  
"Can you make sure he's ok?"  
  
The Samurai nodded.  
  
Blake gave Hunter one last glance before he ran out of the warehouse to find Motodrone.  
  
********* Filler scene between Cam and Hunter. (Sorry, no slash. Not intended in this one. If you want to read a good slash, read Starhawk's "The Bike.")  
  
Hunter weakly looked up at Cam. The samurai was examining the Motodrone Processor with pointed interest. Hunter recognized that look on the Samurai's face. It was one of those faces Cam got when he was impressed with some piece of technology, which was not often. Cam knew his way around technology; there weren't many things that drew grudging approval from the Samurai.  
  
"Its quite a setup."  
  
Hunter was so weak that he couldn't sit up straight. He leaned into the chair, the only thing giving him form. He felt a brief flare of anger at Cam's comment. That 'setup' had nearly meant his death. He would be excused if he didn't look upon it favorably. Still, he couldn't resist ribbing the samurai, not when Cam had offered him the perfect line.  
  
"Is that nerd envy I hear?"  
  
Cam glanced wryly at Hunter, almost in disbelief. Hunter had just been drained to within an inch of his life and he still had the gall to joke? Still, Cam supposed that was a good indication that Hunter's spirit was still going strong, despite his ordeal. Instead, Cam just shook his head as he dryly replied,  
  
"Funny."  
  
Hunter smirked inwardly as he heard the frustrated and incredulous tone in Cam's voice. Then he was all business, referring to the Motodrone Processor. Breathlessly, he informed Cam,  
  
"He used my Ranger energies to power that bike. Turn it into some kind of weapon."  
  
"Believe it or not, I might be able to be able to get you back on your feet. If I reverse the polarity . . ."  
  
Hunter didn't catch the rest as Cam ducked under the table, fiddling with wires and various things that only Cam would understand. Hunter heard Cam pressing some keys on the pad above.  
  
"Ok, that should do it. But I should warn you, you're going to feel a bit uncomfortable."  
  
Cam pressed the big red button, the same one that Motodrone had pushed draining Hunter. Only this time, it was supposed to make him feel better. Supposed to. Hunter felt the rush of energy as it flooded into his body. He felt all his injuries returning with a vengeance as searing hot energy surged into his tired body. He sucked in his breath and twisted in the chair. This was supposed to make him feel better? He groaned protesting the violent infusion of white-hot energy. And then it stopped and Hunter sagged against the chair.  
  
Cam peered worriedly at Hunter who looked even worse off than before.  
  
"Sorry, I told you it was going to be uncomfortable."  
  
Hunter glared at Cam. Uncomfortable? Cam had a knack for understatement. Try maybe nearly killing him again. But even as he glared at the Samurai, Hunter felt his strength returning with every second. Finally, he felt strong enough to attempt getting up. He braced his arms against the armrests and pushed himself up. He was surprised to find that most of the fatigue he had been feeling all day was gone or nearly muted.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He staggered to his feet and almost stumbled into the Samurai, his coordination still a bit off. But even as Cam steadied him, Hunter turned his attention to the bike. He walked over to the bike, the very machine that had nearly killed him, and started to inspect it. It was in one word, sweet! Hunter ran his hands along the colorful crimson edged décor and straddled the seat. He observed that the bike had a good balance and that the struts responded accordingly, shifting and dispersing his weight evenly as they sank in slightly from his weight.  
  
Cam watched as Hunter examined the bike, clearly admiring the bike. He shook his head. Only Hunter could admire something that had a minute ago, nearly killed him.  
  
"You like it, don't you."  
  
Hunter glanced up at Cam, a cocky smile playing on his lips. Like it? He loved it!  
  
Cam sighed resigned, as he walked over and started to attach more wires and things to it. Hunter watched passively as Cam went on about his modifications.  
  
"I've made several modifications to Perry's bike. Motodrone meant it to be a weapon of destruction, but you're going to turn it into a weapon of good. I call it the 'Ninja Glider Cycle.'  
  
"Thanks Cam, I owe you one. I was meaning to thank you for the Tsunami cycles, but man!"  
  
Hunter gestured to the bike. His bike. The only thing it needed now was his insignia.  
  
"Give me your morpher."  
  
Cam commanded Hunter and Hunter obliged, although puzzled. Cam pressed several buttons on the underside of the morpher. Hunter didn't even know those were there, but he heard the morpher beep in acknowledgement to some command that Cam had obviously entered.  
  
"There. All you have to do is call the bike."  
  
Cam tossed Hunter his morpher and reattaching it, he morphed. With a flash of crimson, Hunter transformed into the fully energized and invigorated Crimson Thunder Ranger. Holding his morpher to his mouth, Hunter called for his bike.  
  
"Ninja Glider Cycle!"  
  
To Hunter's utter glee, the bike whirred to life, fully powered. And if that weren't enough, his insignia appeared emblazoned on the sides of the bike, marking the bike his.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Hunter straddled the bike and revved the throttle. Oh, it was sweet. He smiled as he heard the engine purr with power. He glanced at Cam, nodding his thanks. Now time for some payback! He had spent the entire day beaten and trampled by a dirt bike riding alien freak. We'll see who can ride now!  
  
Cam nodded, a slight smile on his face as he watched Hunter so thoroughly appreciative of Cam's efforts. He had sometimes felt that the Ranger team only took advantage of his technological prowess. But he didn't feel appreciated, most of the time. Most of the Rangers forgot that. But watching Hunter revving that engine, a genuine smile on the Crimson Ranger's face, Cam nodded in satisfaction. That's why he did what he did. For these moments. It didn't happen often, but it was enough.  
  
*********  
  
Filler scene as Shane and the other Winds are getting their Ranger Butts handed to them . . . until Hunter rides in on his bike to save the day...  
  
Things were not looking well for the Wind Rangers. Zurgane and the KelzaKs had been more than enough for Shane and the other Winds. Shane looked around him as he saw Tori and Dustin sprawled on the asphalt. He had no idea where their Tsunami Cycles had crashed, rider less when Zurgane had successively sliced each of them across their chests, sparks flying from their Ranger bodies as each tumbled to the hard pavement. Struggling to his knees, he drew his Ninja Sword and held it in front of him as if that could halt the mass of KelzaKs that charged at him and his team.  
  
"Cam's not responding!"  
  
Dustin informed the others, desperation making his voice an octave higher. He did not even have the strength to draw his Ninja Sword.  
  
"That's not good."  
  
Shane looked to his right to see Tori sitting on the ground, but not getting any more success than that in regaining her feet. Tori looked at Shane, a look of disappointment and sorrow overshadowing her delicate features.  
  
"End of the line, Rangers!"  
  
Zurgane cackled in glee. The defeat of the Rangers was imminent. Finally, he would be victorious and Lothor would reward him handsomely for defeating the bane of Lothor's existence. Quite handsomely indeed.  
  
*Boom! *  
  
A bright crimson flare filled Shane's vision as he saw KelzaKs scatter. He threw one arm up in front of him, shielding his eyes from the brilliance of the blast. Shane felt the heat that the blast had left. Tori and Dustin instinctively followed Shane's example, both covering their eyes. Shane looked up as the smoke slowly started to dissipate and was shocked to see Hunter riding through the smoke on a bike, but it wasn't his Tsunami Cycle.  
  
"What! Hunter?"  
  
Hunter didn't respond but merely glanced back at the KelzaKs, and said two words.  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
Shane and the Winds quickly sprang to their feet as they watched Hunter decimate the KelzaKs. Cam ran up to the Rangers, grinning under his visor.  
  
"Hey guys! I've made some adjustments to Perry's bike. Neat, huh?"  
  
Pride filled the Samurai's voice as he observed Hunter making full use of Cam's creation. Well, half creation. Dustin stood still, his mouth open in shock. Damn! Now THAT was a BIKE!  
  
"I'm not into street bikes, but THIS, this is sick!"  
  
Shane and the others watched as Hunter and the KelzaKs battled. KelzaKs charged Hunter in one teeming mass. He wasn't fazed. He didn't even bat an eye, but simply responded by pushing the throttle to the max and spinning his wheels. Smoke rose as rubber from the contact with the asphalt. He slowly turned the cycle around, proudly displaying the lasers and missile turrets attached to the sides of the bike. He felt a thrill as adrenaline rushed through him.  
  
Without warning, he turned his bike and charged straight into the KelzaKs, his abrupt maneuver throwing the KelzaKs into a panic as he ripped through the mass. He fired lasers at the KelzaKs as plumes of crimson fire and smoke erupted from the ground surrounding the KelzaKs. Now this was more like it!  
  
Jerking to a stop, Hunter turned around to observe his handiwork. The KelzaKs were sufficiently fried and as one, they disappeared in a flash just as the other Rangers ran up to him.  
  
"Whoa! Dude, that was awesome!"  
  
The other Rangers and Cam gathered around Hunter admiring his new bike. Hunter grinned, Yeah, it was awesome. He stopped short in his exultation as he noticed that Blake was missing.  
  
"Where's Blake?"  
  
Just as those words left Hunter's mouth, he heard Blake cry out. Hunter jerked his head up to look at a cliff where he could just make out Blake's figure standing perilously close to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Perry! Don't!"  
  
Hunter's chest tightened. Blake was in danger. Throwing the throttle to maximum power, he spun his bike around and tore down the path leading to the top of the cliff. I'm coming Blake.  
  
********  
  
Up on the cliff, Blake stood dangerously close to the edge. He fell to one knee as his left foot slipped over the edge. Whew! That was close. He looked up as he saw Perry/Motodrone riding straight at him and he didn't look like he planned on stopping. Blake saw two beams flash in his direction as he felt the first one impact on his chest, making his Ranger form erupt with sparks. He groaned, but he soon felt the pain replaced by fear and panic. Motodrone's beam had blasted Blake over the cliff's edge and he was falling. Blake flailed his arms trying to curb his panic as he heard Hunter's voice rip through the fear clouding his mind. Outta my way!  
  
Motodrone barely dodged out of the way as Hunter barreled through on his Glider cycle straight over the edge. The other Rangers watching the whole thing from below sucked in their breaths and Hunter plummeted over the edge. Blake looked up and saw Hunter's bike undergo some sort of transformation. The next thing he felt was a hand grab his outstretched one. Automatically he tightened his grip on that hand, feeling a steady and firm grip in return.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
Hunter shook his head slightly as he simply retorted,  
  
"Wiseguy."  
  
But Hunter was relieved. Blake could hear the relief and laughter in Hunter's voice. Blake hung from the cycle as Hunter flew over the ocean. He had had no doubt that his brother would come through for him. No doubt at all.  
  
"You never listen to me, do yah?"  
  
Hunter looked down at his brother as he smiled under his visor. Typical Blake. Always had to rub it in. But that's why Hunter loved him.  
  
"You can bag on me later. I've got some unfinished business."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
With that, Hunter relinquished his grip on Blake's hand as Blake tucked his body into a ball and flipped neatly onto the beach where the other Rangers were waiting. Blake turned and looked up as Hunter flew back towards the mainland to deal with Motodrone. Later. Hunter had said later, but Blake was unnerved by how close 'later' almost never came.  
  
********  
  
Below Motodrone turned to face the Crimson Ranger as Hunter flew low. Hunter saw Motodrone lift his front wheel in a wheelie as he fired red laser beams from his eyes. Hunter smirked grimly. It was time to taste your own medicine Motodrone! He had nearly lost his and Blake's life; Hunter unleashed all his fury and righteous anger in one devastating attack. Carefully setting his sights on Motodrone's form, he waited patiently until his console had beeped confirmation that his crosshairs had lined up. Finally.  
  
"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"  
  
Crimson laser beams blasted powerfully out of the turrets attached to Hunter's Glider Cycle, now in Flight Mode. Hunter watched as the beams ripped towards Motodrone and impacted with their target, the subsequent explosion sending up a huge plume of crimson smoke, and sending Motodrone flying, his bike demolished in pieces.  
  
Hunter flew towards the other Rangers and sighed. What a day.  
  
*********  
  
Filler scene between Hunter and Blake. Not seen in the episode, but I think something like this should have been in it. Oh well, you know. Poetic license.and er, blame the coffee..  
  
The familiar odor of dirt and motor oil hit the Thunder's brothers' senses. Hunter sighed in happiness and wheeled his bike onto the track, Blake not far behind.  
  
"Hey bro, I bet I'll beat you this time."  
  
Hunter laughed,  
  
"Hahaha, only in your dreams."  
  
Hunter grinned as he donned his helmet. This was what he loved. The track, smell of dirt, and here, exchanging friendly banter with his brother. Hunter shook off an involuntary shudder as he thought of how close they came to losing this-forever. Both brothers squared off at the starting line, and revved their throttles. There was no one else. Just them. Kelly had pulled some strings and rank to give the brothers some well-deserved bonding time.  
  
*Pop! *  
  
At the sound of the crack of the pistol, both Hunter and Blake tore off, dirt flying out behind them as they pulled around the first turn, dead even.  
  
Blake glanced over at his brother, grinning widely as the two ripped up the dirt hill, still neck for neck. Hunter pulled his bike up to one side, leaning as he stuck out one leg and soared over the jump. Blake followed right behind him arching his back into a bird's nest. Whoo!  
  
Two front wheels hit the dirt track as Hunter and Blake came down together. It was like that the whole way around. Hunter first, then Blake second on one turn. Blake second, then Hunter first on the next. Even in their riding, their bond of brotherhood showed. Hunter would always have Blake's back and Blake would have his.  
  
The finish line was steadily coming closer as both riders pushed their bikes to the max and crossed the line together, still dead even.  
  
"Good run bro."  
  
Hunter pulled off his helmet and smiled at his brother as Blake pulled his helmet off.  
  
"Nobody won that time, though."  
  
Blake replied cheekily, grinning back.  
  
Hunter smirked as he got off his bike and walked towards Blake.  
  
"That's because I went easy on you this time."  
  
Blake rolled his eyes at his brother's cocky attitude. Man! The guy gets pummeled to a pulp, drained like a sponge, and kidnapped by a freak, all in one day, and he STILL has the energy for attitude! Blake's grin faded though, as he thought over the day's events. If they had been just two minutes late . . . Blake couldn't even bear to finish the thought.  
  
Hunter saw Blake's grin suddenly vanish. Hunter's face immediately filled with concern.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Blake averted his eyes, refusing to meet Hunter's gaze as he crossed his arms. He mumbled,  
  
"Remember our talk, right before we went to fight Motodrone?"  
  
Hunter remembered. Blake had been worried about Hunter's condition.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
Blake shuffled his feet, still refusing to look at Hunter.  
  
"I told you to be careful, and you told me to watch out for myself."  
  
Hunter nodded, remembering that conversation.  
  
Blake continued, "I said, 'I'll do that when you stop doing that for me." He broke off. Hunter waited patiently for him to continue. Blake swallowed hard before blurting out,  
  
"I never thought that day could have been today."  
  
Now Blake looked at Hunter. Hunter saw Blake's eyes were misty and his own eyes started to sting as well. Hunter quietly walked over to Blake and put a hand on Blake's shoulder.  
  
"Blake. It's going to take a lot more than a moto-riding alien freak to make me leave you. I love you and I'll never stop watching your back."  
  
Blake nodded, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. Looking up, he smirked unable to resist pulling his brother's strings.  
  
"Alien freak or not, Motodrone was a good rider though, you have to admit. Maybe better than you."  
  
Hunter grunted indignantly,  
  
"What! Are you out of your mind? I could ride circles around that guy any day!"  
  
Blake pulled his helmet back on, a sly smile playing on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it!"  
  
Blake laughed as he revved his bike's engine and started for the track. Hunter pulled up along side his brother and glared playfully,  
  
"This time, I won't go so easy on you."  
  
"Whatever. Bring it!"  
  
With that, both brothers raced down the track . . .  
  
"Brother to brother, yours in Life and Death."  
~ First Knight ~ 


End file.
